Nothing But A Monster In Love
by Roxius
Summary: Ichijo had problems of her own, and she wasn't able to deal with it all. Now, Becky not only witnesses the poor girl's suicide, but also learns of the untold love they share for one another. CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH, SUDDEN RANDOM PLOT, AND Becky X Ichijo
1. Chapter 1

_Dear all of you stupid selfish bitches,_

_I am finally done...I am finally done of dealing with all of you..._

_I don't want to live this life anymore. It is just too painful to go on..._

_My happiness has been cut short by you...all of you are to blame..._

_You have destroyed my view of the world and sent me spiraling into a downcast hole of despair..._

_Yet...I deserved to be punished in the first place...I was born an impure child of Satan..._

_I was hated, despised, cursed...I only brought people fear and pain... _

_I wanted to be a kind, compassionate human being...I tried...I really tried..._

_But I failed...I failed so horribly...When I realized I was the cause of one of my best and closest friends commiting suicide...I knew I was nothing more than a monster in a woman's form...I was not a human...I didn't deserve to be called a human..._

_Even after this, I tried to cover the truth, to lie to myself and claim I was human...to claim I was a nice young girl...but it was all wrong...I was wrong...Everything was wrong..._

_But...not anymore...because I've finally freed myself...I have saved this entire, pure beautiful world from having to suffer under the hands of the evil, hideous demon that is me..._

_But remember...I still hate you all for helping me realize this..._

_God, just forget it...I don't even know what I'm writing about anymore...I'm just gonna get this over with once and for all..._

_Love, Ichijo_

_P.S. I love you, Becky. More than legally possible..._

* * *

'A dream...this has to be a dream...a sicked, twisted horrible dream...a dream of my greatest fear...a dream that shows me the death of a loved one...but...it's...it's not a dream...it's real...'

Becky's mouth hung agape as the suicide letter slipped out of her fingers and gently touched the ground. She only stared at Ichijo's form, a rope wrapped tightly around her neck, for only a few seconds before she spewed the contents of her lunch onto the floor.

Collapsing onto her knees, Becky broke out into uncontrollable sobs. "Ichijo..." She whispered inbetween sobs, "Please come back...come back...come back...I...I love you too...please don't leave me..."

If anything, Becky prayed that this was just a sick joke, and Ichijo would soon appear later completely unharmed. However, this hope was nothing more than wishful thinking. When the shock of Ichijo's death grew too much for Becky, the young girl threw her head back and screamed.

Then, as if it was originally planned to happen, Becky lost consciousness and slipped into the world of dreams...

* * *

A/N: I like writing PaniPoni Angst for some reason. I also like Becky X Ichijo for some reason, also. Expect at least one more chapter for this fic as well as more PaniPoni fics in general! 


	2. Chapter 2

When Miyuki-sensei and Saotome-sensei reached the scene of Ichijo's suicide, the school had been immediately put into a state of alert. Cradling the poor unconscious Betty in his arms, Saotome turned to Miyuki and exclaimed, "Miyuki, I'm taking Betty with me! Okay?"

Miyuki, however, seemed to be frozen in her spot. She just stood there, staring at Ichijo's dangling body with wide, horrorified eyes. Her entire body shook violently as she nervously reached into her pocket, pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and slipped it in between her lips.

"This," she muttered, voice shaking as well, "Is just...sick. So...so horribly sick...oh god..." Although her back was turned to him, Saotome could tell that Miyuki was crying. Sighing, Saotome ran out into the hallway, looking for a safe place to drop off Becky for now. Cursing under his breath, Saotome thought, 'God...how the hell did this happen, anyway?'

* * *

"So...Ichijo-san killed herself, huh?" Rei muttered to herself once Himeko, who was on the verge of tears, told her the fateful news. The entire student body had been ordered to gather outside on the track field while the ambulance and the police arrived to investigate out the scene. 

Taking off her glasses to brush them off, Miyako said, "Well...it is quite unfortunate, but we cannot let such a blunder dampen our spirits! We-" Suddenly, Miyako realized something. "WHERE THE HELL IS BECKY-CHAN! BECKY-SENSEI! WHERE IS SHE?"

"HOLY CRAP! FOR ALL WE KNOW, ICHIJO COULD HAVE HAD A GUN ON HER AT THE TIME! BECKY MIGHT'VE BEEN-" Himeko screamed hysterically, tears streaming from her eyes. Before anything could be done, though, Saotome-sensei walked up to the group, still cradling poor Becky in his arms.

"She's fine," Saotome replied, "When we found her, she had just fainted. It did look like she had thrown up before that, though..." Taking a good look at the sleeping little blonde girl, Himeko smiled weakily and whimpered, "T-Thank goodness...she's alright..."

However, Becky wasn't alright. She was far from it. She may have fainted, but the pain was still as strong and unbelievable as ever within her heart. Ichijo had commited suicide by hanging right in front of her eyes, and even admitted her own love for the ten-year old beforehand. It was something Becky could never forget.

Especially...because she had loved Ichijo, too.

* * *

A/N: Alright, there you have it! A two-chapter fic with a sudden random plot that burst out of nowhere right in the beginning. I may make more Ichijo X Becky in the future, too...I'll try and write a happier PaniPoni fic later on too...


End file.
